The Dark One's Greatest Weakness
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Set during 5x2 after Emma becomes the dark one. First part uses the SQ deleted scene from season 5. SwanQueen and Swan-Mills-Family feels.


Ever since we returned from Camelot I couldn't get the blonde idiot off my mind. _She was so cold. But there was still a glimmer of the real Emma inside her._ David and I agreed to search the town to find anything we could to help figure out where Emma was. Joy filled my chest when I saw her yellow metal deathtrap parked outside the station.

Walking inside, I noticed the lights were on. "Emma?" My stomach dropped when I saw her red leather jacket hung over the back of her chair. "Damn it." Picking up the jacket, I looked around quickly to make sure no one was near. Hugging it close, I inhaled the lingering leather and coffee smell. Instantly, I missed the blonde even more. _What am I doing?_ I nearly dropped the jacket when my phone rang. "She's not here."

"She's not at the docks or by the pond. Where could she be?" David was worried. "There has to be a place she went to. A place she feels safe."

"Hold on," placing the phone on speaker, I ran a residence search. _You can hide from your parents but you can't hide from me._ _A new address has been added. I found you._ "Nothing came up on the search." Leaning back in Emma's chair, I ran a hand over the cool leather. "Will you keep Henry tonight? I need to do a few things in my vault. It would be best if he stays with you."

"Of course." David paused, "I don't know what you're planning to do Regina, but be careful."

"I will." Ending the call, I stared at the jacket that lay on my lap. "Emma, you idiot." My brow creased when I felt something in the breast pocket. Unfolding the tattered piece of paper, my chest tightened as I read.

 _Regina,_

 _This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. But I needed to tell you before it's too late. I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. I know we didn't get along but I always respected you. You took care of Henry and let me see him once I came into town. I know I have no legal rights to our son but there are no words to express how grateful I am that you let me be a co-parent. You're the strongest woman I've ever met and it hurts being around you and not be able to call you mine. I see the way you look at Robin and I want you to look at me that way. I don't love Hook. I'm only with him because I can't have you. But all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy whether that's with me or someone else._

The ink was smeared from what I would assume were tears. _When was this written?_ I tried using an aging spell but it had no effect. _Emma must have done something to it. But she loves me? I wonder why she never gave this to me._ Jotting down the address, I went home. _If Emma wants her jacket and the note back, she'll have to come get it._

That night, I hung Emma's jacket in my closet. It was nearly impossible to read my book. With each page turn, I would glance at the cracked door. Something drew me towards it. _This is ridiculous._ Getting up, I brought the jacket back to bed. I wasn't satisfied until I laid it on the pillow next to me. _Damn you Emma Swan. What have you done to me? I'm acting like a child._

Xxx

I woke to the smell of leather and coffee. My heart sped thinking Emma was here. "Emma?" Looking around, there was no sight of her. _I slept with her jacket in my arms. What's happening to me?_ Pausing, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. "Emma, are you here?" There was an eerie silence in the room.

"I'm everywhere Regina." The blonde's dark voice came from every corner. "I hope my jacket brings you comfort because that Emma no longer exists."

"That's not true." I suddenly became quite aware that I was in my lace nightgown. Pulling up the **confuter** , I leaned against the headboard.

"Such a shame. I was enjoying the view."

"MISS. SWAN!" A light blush crept up my neck. "You might be the Dark One but I can still…"

"Still what? There's nothing you can do." Emma's menacing laugh caused a shiver to run down my spine. "I saw that, Madame Mayor."

"Why don't we talk, face to face?" _Maybe if she's near me, she'll come to her senses._

"So you can try to use the new found information against me? Not a chance."

"You wanted me to find your jacket. The real Emma wanted me to find the note you kept in your pocket."

"I said that Emma no longer exists. We only have one version of ourselves and the dagger showed me who I truly am. I'm sick and tired of fixing you and everyone else's problems. Now, go back to your forest man and leave me alone."

Anger shot through me at the mention of Robin. "For the record, Em-ma, you're the one who's been watching me." I waited but there was no response. _Emma is more open with her annoyance with Robin. Now I know why. How could I have been so blind? Thinking back, it's so clear. Maybe I can use that to lure her out? But I don't want to manipulate her like that._ Groaning, I leaned my head back. "I hate Tinkerbell." Glancing towards Emma's jacket, I knew exactly how to get the blonde out of hiding.

When I entered Granny's for lunch, all eyes fell on me. _This is more uncomfortable than I thought._ "Mom?" Henry was the first to speak. "What's with…"

"A very long story." With a wave of my hand, the diner was enveloped in a shade of purple. "We don't have much time. Emma will break through this spell any minute now. I'm working on luring her to me. She's watching me and everything I do. Therefore, I," my voice trailed off. "For once, I haven't actually thought this out." Straightening the jacket, I sighed. _I'm acting like Emma._

"Whatever you're up to mom, I hope it works. We need our Emma back." Pulling my son into a hug, I kissed his hair.

Throughout the day, I could feel Emma watching me. She was always lurking nearby. I tried my hardest to act as if I wasn't planning every move I made but on occasion that failed. "Regina?"

Recognizing the voice, I continued pealing the apple I held. "Yes?"

"Can we talk? In private?" Robin was suspicious as he entered the kitchen.

"Sadly, there's no privacy as long as Emma is the Dark One. You see the flickering light above my table, that's how you can tell if she's around."

Robin looked more anxious. "Why are you wearing Miss. Swan's jacket?"

Silence fell between us. _I know why but do I really want to say it aloud? If I do, that makes it real and known._ "I miss my friend." The tension in the room lightened a moment. I knew Emma heard me. "Crazy, right?"

"You thought you were friends?" A soft grin tugged at the forest man's mouth.

"I did. I have Henry and my new family but they can't always understand me. They don't know what it's like to be rejected and misunderstood. Not the way I do. Not the way Emma does." The more I spoke, the more I thought about the conversation Emma and I had in my vault. "Somehow that makes us unique or maybe even special." That goofy smile crossed Robin's face. "What? That's the same smile you gave me in the Enchanted Forest after Pan's curse."

"It's for the same reason. I don't want to say what it is because it's something _you_ have to say. But I'm glad you finally realize it." Taking a few steps forward, Robin pulled me into a hug. Awkwardly, I reciprocated. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you…" I tried not to breath. The smell of forest nearly made me gag. "Let go, please."

"Sorry." Stepping back, Robin continued to smile. "If you need my help, you know where to find me." Before exiting, he paused. "Have a good evening Miss. Swan."

It was nearly time for bed before Emma made her presence known once more. Turning the page of my book, I took a sip of wine. "Care for a glass, Miss. Swan?"

The flames in the fireplace rose a moment before Emma showed herself. "So you admit we were friends?"

Placing my book down, I met the taller woman's gaze. "We still are." The blonde's cold expression faltered a second. "Would you like a glass of wine? I knew you would be coming so I already have you a glass." My eyes shifted towards the empty glass on the coffee table. "Even the Dark One should indulge in her favorite wine in front of a fireplace." Emma studied me. _She's trying to figure me out._

"Fine." Gracefully, Emma poured herself a glass and took a seat in the chair across the room.

"Is there a reason you're sitting over there?" I watched the blonde over the rim of my glass. "I'm no match for you so it would be foolish to try and stop you."

"I heard what you said to Robin."

"You did?" I could feel Emma's eyes burning into me.

"You know I did. That's why you're wearing my jacket. You're trying to get in my head."

"Is it working?" I smirked.

"No. Do as you wish. Wear my jacket, wear my clothes, nothing will bring me back. True love doesn't exist in this Storybrooke. There wasn't a child born out of True Love this time. So nothing you or my parents try to do will work."

"You're right. There isn't a child. But you're wrong about True Love. It's the only magic that can transcend realms. You know that."

"Regardless, True Love's kiss won't break this curse." She paused, "nothing will."

"Be that as it may, I'm not going to stop trying." I met the woman's stare. "Even if you still want to stop me." Fire was lit in Emma's green eyes. She said nothing before poofing herself out of the room.

xxx

For the next week, I continued to wear Emma's jacket. Each night the blonde would watch me. And each night, I would leave her leftovers in the fridge. By morning they would be gone and the container in the dishwasher. _At least she's eating. The last thing this town needs is a hungry Dark One._ "I'm going to the office. There's fresh coffee in the pot if you'd like. I know you have a home of your own, but not the coffee I have." As I turned to leave, Emma appeared before me. A soft gasp escaped my throat. "Emma."

"Why are you doing this? You still wear my jacket each day, cook me dinner, and offer me coffee. What are you trying to do?" Her stare was cold.

Looking the blonde over slowly, I recognized the black leather jacket. "Why have you been in my closet? And is that my shade of lipstick?" Her cold mask vanished a moment before she took half a step back. "I thought so. As for your question, I'm doing this because the last thing my town needs is a Dark One who's hungry and going through caffeine withdraw."

Her cold demeanor had returned. "I can cook on my own."

Taking a step forward, I invaded Emma's personal space. "That may be true but, you can't cook like I can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to work. Lock up when you're done." With that, I brushed by the blonde and went out the door.

Xxx

"Mom?" Henry poked his head into my office.

Looking up from my paperwork, I smiled. "Come in. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's the game plan here? I mean, you've been wearing mom's jacket for a week now but there's not been a sight of her." He was worried.

"Henry, take a seat." Both of us glanced up when the light flickered. "If you'd like, you can join us. He misses his mother." Henry's brow furrowed.

"Hey kid," Emma's voice was light.

Turning in the chair, Henry smiled. "Mom!" Jumping up, he wrapped his arms around the blonde before she could move away. A soft smile tugged at Emma's red lips. _That's the real Emma. Maybe Henry's the key._ "Where have you been? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Henry." Emma longed for our son. Much like I did when the Charmings tried taking him from me.

"Can I stay with you? Please?" Emma glanced towards me for an answer.

"That's fine with me. Dark One or not, I know you won't hurt him."

"Alright. Regina will bring you over tonight. She already has my address. I've made sure you have a room of your own."

Our son beamed towards his mother. "Awesome."

Leaning back in my chair, I spoke. "Shall I make lasagna and we have a family dinner?"

Emma studied me skeptically. "Sure. My place at seven."

"I'll be there."

"See you then." With that, the blonde was gone.

Motioning for Henry to come closer, I leaned in so I could whisper into his ear. "You're planning something. I can see it. But we can't talk about Operation Coffee Addict aloud. I'll cast a spell so we can communicate telepathically. Alright?" All Henry did was nod. With a wave of my hand, we both glowed purple for a moment.

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Yeah. Wow. This really weird. But it's kinda cool. Just how much can you…hear?_

 _Everything. So please try to not to let your teenage hormones get the best of you._

 _Deal. As long as you don't constantly think about Emma. Everyone knows you do._ Henry grinned. _I hope this works. I want our Emma back._

 _I do too Henry. I do too._

Xxx

Seven came and I found myself outside Emma's new home. Before I could knock, my hand was pushed away _. A protection spell. She wants to keep me out._

Henry looked confused. _Why would she do that?_

 _I assume she's afraid of what I could do or what I could find._ Before I could continue the silent conversation, the door opened.

"Hello Regina, Henry. Please, come in." Emma wore a simple black, sleeveless dress that ended above her knees. It looked remarkably close to one I own. "It's customary to bring a house warming gift. Maybe a nice bottle of wine?"

"I know." Motioning towards the dining room, I made a bottle of our favorite wine appear in an ice bucket. "Check your table."

Glancing over her shoulder into the dining room, Emma smirked. "Well done."

"Thank you." I returned the woman's smirk with one of my own. Emma hid the effect it had on her well but I could still see it in her eyes. "The lasagna is ready to serve."

 _Mom, stop flirting with mom. Geez._ Henry hid his eye roll.

 _I'm not flirting._

 _Yes, you are!_

"And the table is set. Shall we?" Leading us into the small dining room, Emma poured us wine and Henry a Pepsi. Serving us, I sat across from Emma at the small table. Dinner was, for the most part, silent.

"Moms…" We turned our attention towards the timid teenager. "Can I ask you something?"

I spoke first. "Of course, Henry. What is it?"

"How do you know if you like someone?" His question was innocent enough but I knew what he was doing.

 _He's scheming just like we would. He really is our son._

 _I heard that._

"Well, Henry," Emma met my gaze for reassurance. "You know because they make you feel something you've not felt before."

"And you want them to be happy, even if that isn't with you." Quoting Emma's note seemed to be helpful. She nearly choked on her wine.

"Yes, that too." Her voice was flat.

"Like a best friend but more? Someone who believes in you no matter what? They don't even need evidence. They just know?"

 _Henry...cool it._

 _What? I'm just saying what she feels towards you._

 _I said, cool it._

Emma's features softened a moment. "Yes, exactly like that." There was a twitched at the corner of her mouth.

 _She must be remembering when everyone thought I killed Archie._

 _Yup. She is._

Emma's brow rose. "So, who's this girl, Henry?"

"Her name is Violet." Henry's cheeks flushed. "I just don't know what to do. She likes the same music I do."

"That's a start. Maybe ask her on a date?" Emma's smile was genuine.

"Or a picnic at the stables? If she rides, that would be nicer and more private than Granny's." My chest tightened remembering the picnics Daniel and I had.

Henry's head tilted slightly. "That's what you and Daniel did, wasn't it?" Emma's attention snapped towards me at the mention of my past love.

"Yes, it was. I enjoyed those times more than anything. We were free and away from the stress of everyone else. Even if it was only for an hour or so." _Emma looks like she's nearly about to cry. I wonder why?_

"Mom, you okay?" Henry's brow creased.

The blonde was quiet a moment. She only spoke after finishing her wine. "Yes, I'm fine. Would anyone like desert?"

"Sure." Henry smiled. "I'll help."

The night seemed to be simple. If Emma wasn't so guarded and her hair wasn't that dreadful white, it would almost be as if everything was normal. "Well, it's getting late. I need to get home." Standing, I made my way to the door. Emma followed in tow. "This was nice."

"It was." She joined me on the porch after closing the door.

Invading the blonde's personal space, I became serious. "If you hurt him, I will destroy you. You might be the Dark One, but I will find a way to kill you if you harm our son."

"I won't. I give you my word," she paused, "mother to mother."

"Good." I looked her over once more with a smirk. "Nice dress. It looks exactly like the one in my closet. What was it you said about _me_ wearing _your_ clothes?"

Emma's face softened a moment before hardening once more. "Goodnight Regina."

With one final glance, I smiled and walked away. "Goodnight Em-ma."

Xxx

 _Mom. Mom. Can you hear me? Will you wake up?!_ Stirring, I groaned at Henry's voice ringing in my head. _You awake? I have an update._

 _What is it Henry? It's three in the morning._ Turning over, I pulled Emma's jacket against my chest. _I miss her._ A lump formed in my throat as I inhaled the fading smell of leather and coffee.

 _I know you miss her. And she misses you. She's been pacing the house and in her shed. Sometimes I'll hear your voice or you and her. I'm not sure how. I think she was holding a dream catcher. What's that about?_

 _A dream catcher? Do you know where she got it?_

 _No. But I think that's what she was looking at. She almost caught me watching her. I think she lets her guard down when it comes to you. Oh, also she watches something in a mirror. Maybe something like the compact you used in Neverland? But I thought you needed two mirrors._

 _She's watching me. She has been since she became the Dark One. She knows that I'm the one who will stop her but she's being torn between keeping me close and pushing me away._

 _Is that why you make sure she has food every night?_

 _You know about that?_

 _Of course I did. Mom enjoys it. I need to go. I think she's coming to check on me. She's done that a few times over the past couple days. I guess Dark Ones never sleep?_

 _Yes. They have no need for sleep._

 _That would suck!_

 _Be careful, Henry. I know she's Emma but this side of Emma isn't the one we've come to love. Alright?_

 _I'll be fine. Night mom._

 _Goodnight, Henry._

It was hard waking up since I couldn't sleep after the late night conversation with Henry. _We need to get her back. I need her back._

 _I know mom. I need her back too._

The blood drained from my face remembering Henry hears every thought I have. _Oh, good morning Henry._

 _Haha. Sorry. I couldn't help it. I promise to not pop in every time you think something._

 _Thank you._

Entering the kitchen, I made a pot of coffee and began to read the paper. By now, I had gotten used to seeing the lights flicker. In some way, it brought me comfort. If Emma's watching me, she's not causing trouble with someone else. "Coffee while Henry's at work? Feel free to join."

"Why haven't you tried to stop me?" Emma appeared near the coffee pot and proceeded to pour her a cup.

"Because you're stronger than I am. Since I no longer have the dagger, there's nothing I can do." Taking a sip of coffee, I watched as the blonde took a seat at the other end of the table.

"That's not like you to sit on the sideline. You've been planning something. What is it?"

Sliding the previously read parts of the newspaper towards Emma, I smirked. "If I _was_ planning something, why would I tell you?"

Accepting the offered paper, Emma started reading. "Because you love me and know I feel the same way." She paused, "Sleeping with my jacket tells me everything I need to know."

"Is that why you're afraid to come near me? Do you think if you let yourself get close, we could get rid of the darkness together?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Regina." Emma's voice was nearly a growl.

Lowering the paper, I met the blonde's gaze. "Prove it." I tried not to panic when Emma suddenly had my back to a wall and was invading my personal space.

Tightening her grip on my wrists, Emma looked me over quickly; a sinister grin tugging at her red lips. "If I were afraid of you, Madame Mayor, would I currently have your wrists pinned above your head and be this close to you?" Emma's lips were inches from mine. I cursed myself when I shuddered at the woman's hot breath against my ear. _Henry. Don't listen. Everything is okay._ "Tell me, your Majesty, what's going through that mind of yours? The side of Emma you say is still in me would never have the nerve to do this." Emma ran a hand under my shirt and up my side just to rake her nails across my ribcage. "So soft." Dipping her head, the blonde placed a gentle kiss on my pulse point. "Your heart is racing and your breathing is shallow. Tell me, what do you want?"

Turning my head, my nose brushed against Emma's. "I want to kiss you."

Releasing me, the younger woman distanced herself. "No." With that, she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Running a hand through my hair, I tried getting my heart back to a steady rhythm. _I think I know how to get our Emma back._

 _How?_

 _I have to kiss her._

Xxx

Over the next week, there was no sight of the blonde. She still watched me and ate the food I left so I knew she was still around. After our encounter in my dining room, she sent Henry back to me and refused to see me face to face. Everyone in town was getting irritated because I acted as if everything was normal. The Charmings and their pirate mascot were the worst. I'm not sure how many times Snow has begged me to do something to help. If only she knew my plan was working.

Henry and I met The Charmings at Granny's to have our normal family dinner night. Everything seemed to be going well until a drunken pirate stumbled in the door. "You wench! Why haven't you done anything to help Emma?" His words were slurred.

"You need to leave." Granny came out from behind the counter. "Or sit down and I'll get you food to sober you up."

"No! Not until I talk to the all mighty queen." Stumbling over to our table, Hook nearly fell when he ran into a chair. "You, why do you keep wearing Swan's jacket? You obviously don't care to save her from herself."

"I suggest you step away pirate."

"No."

Standing quickly, I growled. "Step back."

"Maybe you like having Henry to yourself. With Emma being the Dark One she stays away which means you get Henry all to yourself." In his drunken state, Hook made a large mistake by pushing me.

The lights flickered and we heard a snarl. "Touch her again and I'll end your miserable existence pirate."

Turning to look at the blonde, he laughed. "So that's what it takes? I just have to touch your woman? Well, in that case." I allowed Hook to push me again. This time, I stumbled back and caught myself on a nearby chair.

"Get away from her!" Fire burned in Emma's dull eyes. _The more he tries to hurt me, the angrier she gets. The angrier she gets, the less focused on keeping her guard up she becomes._

"I said, no." Hook hick-uped with a laugh. "You never loved me. It was always Regina, wasn't it?" The blood drained from Emma's face. "I always knew. You just dealt with me because you couldn't be with _her_."

" _Her_ has a name and you will respect her." The blonde closed the distance between herself and the pirate.

 _It's now or never._ "Good to know Miss. Swan." Emma's eyes grew when she saw my face. Quickly, I crashed my lips against hers. Emma tried to fight against the kiss but I refused. My grip only tightened on the back of her neck until she kissed me. When I finally released the breathless woman, her hair had become golden once more.

"How did you…"

"True Love's kiss, you idiot. There may not have been a product of true love in this Storybrook, but there was still us. As for taking the handless wonder's place, it was the only way to get you to drop your guard long enough for me to kiss you."

"How did you set this up without me knowing?"

"Henry and I have been communicating telepathically, we planned this and he told Hook."

"So the whole time, you were planning something? Leave it to you to always have a way to get what you want. Wearing my jacket, leaving me food, inviting me for coffee and wine, all of that was to what? To get in my head?"

"It worked." Smiling, I tucked a golden lock behind Emma's ear. "I'm so glad your blonde hair is back."

Snorting, Emma laughed. "Me too. And, by the way, that was _my_ dress. Not yours."

"I know. I had to get a rise out of you somehow." Leaning in, I captured Emma's lips with mine. "Now, let's have a family dinner and go home for movies." Before Emma could open her mouth, I continued. "Yes, we can watch an action movie."

"Yes!" Taking a seat beside me, the blonde ordered. "So, wait, you could hear everything Henry thought and vice versa?"

"Correct. I now know far too much about our son's inner thoughts."

"Hey!" Henry narrowed his eyes. "You're one to talk. Do you realize how often you call Emma an idiot?"

"How often?" Emma's brow creased.

"All. The. Time." The table erupted in laughter.

"Speaking of," with a wave of my hand, the spell was gone. "Now feel free to pine over Violet as often as you'd like."

"MOM!" Our son's face burned a deep crimson only causing us all to laugh once more.

"It's good to have everything back to normal." Emma smiled as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"It is." Standing, I slid out of Emma's jacket and held it out. "Your jacket, Sheriff Swan."

"Thanks." With a smile, the blonde fixed her jacket. "It smells like your perfume."

"Well, I have worn it for over two weeks. I had to get rid of the coffee smell somehow. And wipe that grin off your face."

"I always knew you loved my leather jacket."


End file.
